Writers' Block
by Amicus Bonus
Summary: André is struggling with a bad case of writers' block, and Tori helps him out of it.  Not my best work, but something to help my own writers' block along...Oneshot, Tandré.


**Okay, this story came to me when I became very frustrated today with my current writers' block. I don't believe that this is my best work, but I needed to get something written, just to try and defeat this block. Thus, this story was born. Enjoy!**

"UGH!" André Harris screamed in frustration. "Why can't I write anything half-decent today?"

André was in the process of writing a song that he wanted to dedicate to a special person. That special person was a girl who was very close to his heart. This girl was named Tori Vega. André was head-over-heels in love with Tori ever since he rehearsed for his performance in the "Big Showcase" with her. Now, it seemed that nothing could take his mind off of her.

André had been sitting in his living room for two hours now, trying to write some lyrics for this song, but he was suffering from a major case of writers' block. Nothing seemed to pop into his mind, and when something did, it always came out in a rather embarrassing way. Needless to say, nothing he put on any sheets of paper in the past two hours would actually be used in the final version of his song.

He was in the middle of brainstorming, when he heard his doorbell ring. Putting down the pen in his hand, he walked over to the oak door and opened it to reveal none other than Tori herself.

"Hey Tori," André said, "what a pleasant surprise!"

"Hi André," Tori replied.

"What's goin' on? I didn't expect to see you on my doorstep today."

"I came over to see if you wanted to hang out, I'm bored," Tori responded.

"Sure, come on inside," André said as he led her into his home. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Yes, please!" Tori said.

"How does Mountain Fizz sound?" André asked.

"Perfect," Tori replied.

André went into the kitchen to fetch a soda for Tori, as well as for himself. Meanwhile, Tori sat on the couch in André's living room, and noticed something lying on the coffee table as she sat. Picking up the paper on the table, she noticed that something was written in André's handwriting, but a lot of it was crossed out and rewritten above. However, she did notice the title of the piece André was writing. The title was "Love Song." Once she looked over the paper a couple of times to try to decipher some of the writing, André returned with sodas in hand.

"Having a little trouble writing here, André?" Tori teased, showing him the sloppy writing she found on the table.

"Yeah, a little. This writers' block really is killing me," André said in reply.

"I like the title though, 'Love Song.' It sounds like someone is trying to impress a little lady with his songwriting skills," Tori teased again.

"Yeah, trying but failing," André said.

"Here, let me help you write the lyrics. I know what girls like to hear from guys. They want to hear everything straight from a guy's heart. Now, tell me some of your favorite things about this girl."

"Well, she has long black hair, a killer smile, and the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. She's funny, kind, and she has the most angelic voice that ears could ever hear," André said, describing the girl right in front of him.

Tori, not realizing that André was talking about her, said, "Wow André, she sounds like a great girl. I hope she feels the same way about you as you feel about her." As she spoke, André noticed that a touch of jealousy laced her voice.

_Maybe she does feel the same way about me,_ André thought to himself.

"Okay, let's see," Tori said, thinking.

About fifteen minutes later, Tori presented a little poem to André. The poem described everything André had said about her, and told André's potential girlfriend all of his feelings for her.

"Wow, since when did you get so good at writing lyrics?" André asked, bewildered.

"Well, I've learned from the best," Tori said, smiling and poking André in the side, causing him to laugh.

André looked over the lyrics, and realized it was missing something. Tori was his best friend; she stuck with him through thick and thin, through good times and bad times. They shared a special bond, even without dating. He knew that he needed to include something telling how much their friendship meant to him at the end, before he played it for Tori. Thinking hard, he was able to write another verse, telling about the most powerful and faithful friendship he ever had, which was his friendship to Tori. Now, André had written the music for this song the day before, but he needed to find a way to play it for Tori now.

"I have to pee," Tori announced. "Where is your bathroom, André?"

"Up the stairs, second door on the right," André replied.

"Thanks," Tori said, running up the stairs to get to the bathroom.

_Gee, she really needed to pee, _André thought. But then, he realized this was the perfect chance to set up his keyboard to play Tori the song. He decided he would play it for her when she came back downstairs.

"Ahhh, much better!" Tori exclaimed, coming down the stairs. "Thanks, André, Mountain Fizz always goes right through me."

Laughing, André replied, "No problem. Actually Tori, if you would sit down, I have something I really wanna show you."

"Sure, André," Tori said, sitting back on the couch.

Once she was settled, André played the song for her. As Tori listened, she began to feel tears stinging the corners of her eyes. It was the most beautiful song that she ever heard. His voice was magnificent, and the music was melodic and just perfect. And the lyrics that she helped André write described her perfection, the perfection that André knew was within her. At the end, she realized that André added a verse about how special their friendship was to him. This verse sent shivers up her spine, and caused her heart to sing out in joy. Once André was finished, Tori ran up to him, and embraced him in a big, long hug.

"André, thank you, that was the most beautiful, most thoughtful thing anyone has ever done for me," Tori said.

"You're welcome Tori. I want you to know how much I love you, and that's why I wrote the song. You're my best friend, and you mean everything to me. I do love you."

As the broke the hug, Tori initiated a slow kiss, one that would last for almost five minutes before they would finally break apart for air. All the while, the last verse of the song played over and over in her head, for those words set her heart into leaps of happiness.

"_My life was empty and boring without you,_

_But when I met you, that hole was filled,_

_And my heart knew love once again,_

_For your friendship and kindness filled a space,_

_A gap that no other could._

_So I guess what they always say is true,_

_For I certainly feel it now,_

_Love is friendship set on fire."_

**That's the story….I hope you liked it. Once I read it over, it seemed kind of unrealistic to me, but at least it helped a little with my writers' block. Reviews are always appreciated!**

**Pax Vobiscum,**

**Amicus Bonus**


End file.
